


Receiving Gifts

by theirprofoundbond



Series: Love Languages Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Caring, Love Languages, M/M, Quiet, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirprofoundbond/pseuds/theirprofoundbond
Summary: Castiel receives a gift from Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Love Languages Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106783
Kudos: 5





	Receiving Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _a cold day_.

Castiel and Dean have been parked in the Impala for three hours, watching the cemetery’s south gates. It’s a cold day. Castiel is impervious to it, but Dean’s hands are stuffed in his coat pockets.

Dean clears his throat. “Hey, um. This is for you.” He tugs his hand from his pocket and passes something to Castiel.

It’s a key to the bunker—a handmade copy. Castiel can feel the hours of spellwork that went into it.

“Thank you,” Castiel murmurs, smiling.

Dean smiles, too. “You’re welcome.”

Castiel’s fingers close around the key, warm from being held in Dean’s palm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ❤️️
> 
> [You can find me on tumblr](https://theirprofoundbond.tumblr.com)—feel free to say hi anytime! And [here’s a tumblr post of this drabble](https://theirprofoundbond.tumblr.com/post/NUMBER) if you want to like or reblog 😊


End file.
